


Taming The Beasts

by BurstEdge



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: Ichiko strikes a deal with Harribel and her Fracciones to help her rescue Orihime... although it will cost her.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRealEvanSG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealEvanSG/gifts).



Ichiko was determined to rescue Orihime and get her out of Hueco Mundo. She swore that she would do whatever it takes to get her girlfriend back and nothing was going to get in her way.

...Except for a well-developed Espada and her equally attractive Fracciones.

But they didn't even stop her. She was driven by sheer determination and managed to beat them. Well, the Fracciones, at least. But when she got to Harribel...

"Hold it."

She stopped. "Huh?"

"You impress me, Ichiko Kurosaki," Harribel said. "You managed to best my Fracciones without any assistance whatsoever. Many have tried to get through them to get to me, and you are the only one to succeed."

Ichiko sighed as she sheathed her blade. "Look, I'm not looking for a fight or anything. I just need to get my girlfriend back."

"Girlfriend?" Harribel asked. "Would you happen to be referring to Orihime Inoue?"

"Yes, that's her."

Harribel thought for a moment. "I will assist you in your endeavors, so long as you do me a favor."

"Name it. I will do anything to get Orihime back."

"Anything?" 

"Yes."

In a rare moment, Harribel let out a smirk.

"Good. I want you to have sex with my Fracciones."

Ichiko blinked. "...What?"

"I've heard that you are well-versed in pleasing women. To think, a Soul Reaper having sexual relations with multiple women and all of them walking away satisfied? That is something I would like to see for myself."

Said Soul Reaper felt her face get hot at the thought of laying with the Tres Bestia.

"Come now, Ichiko. You did say you would do anything to get your beloved back," Harribel said, feigning disappointment. "Don't tell me you're getting cold feet now. Or maybe what I've heard about your prowess is nothing more than rumors..."

Ichiko shook off whatever nervousness she had. She did say she would do anything to retrieve Orihime, and she would rather die than go back on her word. If she had to spend at least an hour of hot, sweaty sex with a few Arrancar, then so be it.

"Alright, Harribel. I'll do it."

Harribel smiled. "Good. I knew you were not the type to back down from a challenge. Though I must warn you, my Fracciones are very resilient in bed."

"What do you mean by- huh?!"

Ichiko suddenly found herself being lifted and carried by the same Fracciones she defeated.

"Didn't I just beat all of you?" she asked in bewilderment.

"Yes, but we regained our strength," Sung-Sun said.

"The mention of sex alone is to get us going," Mila Rose added.

"We're gonna have some fun!" Apacci cheered.

* * *

Ichiko blushed madly as she sat on the bed, completely naked. She wanted to cover herself up, but decided against it. If she was going to have sex with the Arrancar, than she might as well get used to being eyed like a piece of meat.

"She's cute when she's embarrased," Sung-Sun cooed.

"Almost makes me want to go gentle on her," Mila Rose growled.

"I really want to get into her," Apacci moaned.

Ichiko blushed harder from the comments, but the real reason for her arousal was in front of her. Each of the Tres Bestia had dicks between their legs, all varying in shapes and sizes. Sung-Sun's was long and slender, Mila Rose's was thick and Apacci had a large set of balls sitting beneath hers. Ichiko was not unfamiliar with seeing them, since Orihime had one of her own, but it did nothing to quell her hidden lust.  

"Alright," she said, sitting up. "Let's get this over with."

Immediately, the Tres Bestia surrounded her and and caressed all over her body. Sung-Sun licked around her neck, Mila Rose groped her breasts and Appaci grinded against her ass. They really enjoyed the feeling of her soft, yet muscular body.

"I believe that's enough teasing," Harribel said, sitting in a chair. "Go ahead and please them, Ichiko."

Before she could reply, the girls stood up before her, their dicks hardened and pointed right at her. Ichiko put Sung-Sun's length in her mouth and rubbed the remaining two beside her. She bobbed up and down the long length, massaging each inch of it with her tongue. The snake sighed in pleasure as she placed her hands on the top of her head, urging her to go deeper. 

"Her mouth feels heavenly," Sung-Sun sighed.

"Well, let me have a crack at her next," Mila Rose said, pulling her out and shoving her cock into Ichiko's mouth.

"Hey, no fair!" Apacci whined.

Mila Rose paid no attention to her colleague's complaints as she thrusted into Ichiko's mouth. She swore she was going to melt then and their from the warm feeling surrounding her cock.

"Alright, that's it!" Apacci growled. "Move aside, cow!"

With all her might, the deer pulled the lion away and thrusted into Ichiko's mouth with reckless abandon.

"Yes! This is what I'm talking about!"

She thrusted in and out some more until she reached her climax, filling the Soul Reaper's mouth with her jism. She moaned contently as she laid down with a relieved expression.

"Typical, always loses it after climaxing," Mila Rose sighed.

Sung-Sun chuckled. "Oh well, more for us. Please lay on all fours, Ichiko."

Ichiko complied and got down on her hands and knees and stuck her supple bottom out for all to see. The trio widened their eyes and felt themselves harden at the sight of the substitute's round ass.

"I got her first!" Apacci called out as she rushed towards her and impaled her, causing her to moan loudly. Sung-Sun looked surprised while Mila Rose growled in anger.

"Damn it! You always get ahead!"

Apacci stuck her tongue towards her as she thrusted into Ichiko. "You're too slow!"

The two remaining Fracciones prepare to step in, but Harribel stopped them.

"No," she ordered. "Let her enjoy this. You two will have your turn soon enough."

Both were relucant, but complied with their master's request and watched as their comrade plowed into Ichiko.

"Whatever," Mila Rose sighed. "It's not like she'll last long."

Sung-Sun nodded. "Yes. I believe she will lose her nerve within the next 10 minutes."

* * *

_**30 minutes later...** _

"Damn it!" Ichiko groaned as she was roughly pounded. "How are you so good~!"

Apacci grinned widely. "Lots of practice, bitch!"

Meanwhile, Sung-Sun and Mila Rose looked in envy as the deer Arrancar plowed into Ichiko. Harribel took notice of this and patted both of them on their heads.

"Don't worry, you will get your turns soon enough."

"I'M CUMMNING!" Apacci cried, releasing herself.

Ichiko moaned as she felt the warm fluid enter her, and moaned in disappointment as Apacci pulled out.

"Okay, I'm next," Sung-Sun called out as she strode over to Ichiko. Mila Rose sighed, being the odd one out, but it was soon replaced by a moan as Harribel softly stroked her dick.

"Be patient, my dear. You will get yours soon enough," she whispered into her ear. 

The lion sighed contently as her master rubbed her thick length. Meanwhile, Ichiko was servicing Sung-Sun's length with her mouth, going over each and ever inch of the skin carefully with her tongue.

"Ohh~ That feels wonderful," the snake moaned.

Soon, after 30 minutes of agonizing pleasure, she released in the substitute's mouth.

"Alright," Mila Rose said, getting up. "Now it's time to show you what I've got."

She rolled Ichiko onto her back and inserted her large cock into her cunt, stretching her out from the inside and making her moan. She grabbed her hips and thrusted at a moderate pace, making sure to keep the pleasure going for as long as she can. Ichiko blushed madly as she watched the dark-skinned woman's huge mounds bounce up and down as she rutted into her.

Mila Rose noticed and smirked at her. "If you want, you can suck on them."

Ichiko sat up and latched on to her nipple, sucking it like a newborn. That made Mila Rose's climax approach quickly.

"Ugh... I'm cumming!"

She filled Ichiko to the brim and fell onto, tired from her discharge. Harribel was pleased by this and walked up to the Soul Reaper.

"Well done, Ichiko," she said. "Few have managed to please my Fracciones, and you managed to do so in such little time."

Ichiko stood up. "Like I said, I will do anything to get my girlfriend back."

"And you kept your word. So, in return, I will keep mine and help you retrieve Orihime." It was there that Harribel realized something important. "Although, I'm sure she is occupied."

Ichiko tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

* * *

"Ahh~ Keep sucking, you sluts. It feels good."

Orihime laid back as her dick was being tended to by Loly and Menoly, who were licking it up and down in tandem.

"I hope Ichiko doesn't get here too soon," she sighed. "She might become jealous."

 


End file.
